Music and Pleasure
by Jolieland216
Summary: Read about the journey of Sarah Tudor, that will meet new people in her life that may change it forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Loretta loosen my corset, I can't breath!" I said pulling it.

"Yes miss Sarah." She walked over to me and started to loosen it a little so I can breath again. She took my dress and placed it on me and started to lace the back. I felt my hair being done along with my makeup, touching my eyelashes and feeling a pencil outlining my eyes. Putting on my shoes lastly, "there you go miss. Your so beautiful" "thank you" I said. "My cane Loretta, I don't want to trip"

"Yes miss" handing me my cane, as I started to move it to know my surroundings. "Allow me miss" Loretta taking my hand and started to head out the door. Hearing it close behind me as Loretta walked me to the ball room. Hearing conversation, laughter and music. Oh how much I love music. Hearing a door in front of me click open as Loretta walked me in, the sounds that I heard died down. I can feel stares, like throwing daggers at me. Loretta continued to walk me in, walking me towards a table and chair. I sat down knowing nobody was sitting at the table but me, the sound came up again, starting with the music then the laughter followed. I know no body likes to see me here, even my parents. I started to hear loud clacking shoes headed towards my way. "You should go back to your room Sarah, this isn't a place for a blind." It was my mother, sadly. "I'm fine here" not even turning my head to the direction of the voice. "If you embarrass me, and I swear I will make your life a living hell" with that hearing the clacking of her shoes getting farther away from me. I heard a few giggles next to me. Oh god, I know who's giggle are those, Mina Montgomery. "Look at this person sitting alone." Hearing a laughter from her two wanna bees in the back. "Go away" I said "I don't want to hear you"

"Haha! She said hear and not see, because she knows she cant. Well whatever it stinks here anyways." With that she left with a few snickers behind. I didn't feel good anymore. I felt like nothing to these people. To my parents I'm nothing since I'm blind. If I didn't do what I did, I could've been seeing right now. I could have my friends back, even William. He left me for Mina, how could he?! "What'd with that face?" Hearing a person beside me. "There is no face" "yea, well whatever"

"Wait"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because your the first person who had the nerve to come up to me and talk to me" turning my head to the voice.

"Nathan"

"Huh?"

"I said my name is Nathan"

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Tudor"

"You're blind, right?"

"Yes... I am"

"Were you born blind?"

"No, I was struck by lightning when I was 15"

"Oh, so how old are you now?"

"18" I said. I didn't want to keep talking about myself, so before he could ask another question, I started to ask.

"Where are you from?"

"Around"

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Do you work?"

"Yes, as a chef"

"Where.." "Nathan!" Someone cutted me off. I started to feel chairs move and the table shake a little bit feeling the being filled with other people. "Who's this pretty lady?" Said a man across the table. I can smell a strong sense of alcohol coming from his way. "Miss what is your name?" Said another voice that was beside me. "She's not deaf too is she?" Said another. I was going to speak until Nathan spoke up. "She's only blind not deaf idiot"

"How the hell would I know, since she's not speaking up" "maybe she doesn't want to" said another. "Then all of you should leave her alone" said another. I was getting tired of this conversation so I decided to speak up. "My name is Sarah Tudor and I am the daughter of Percy Tudor, the man who owns this Mansion." The table became quiet once I spoke. "Sarah is it? Well my name a Morgan" "it's a pleasure" I replied. "I'm Thomas!" The man replied. I started to memorize the voices. "I'm Russell" "hello"

"And I'm Christopher" "hello Christopher" moving my head, towards the voice giving a little smile. There was a pause until Morgan spoke, "Eduardo, say something" "why bother?" Hearing a hit, then an ouch after words. "My name is Eduardo. Does that make you happy." Sounding annoyed.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said hanging my head low. "So, were you blind from birth or after?" "I was hit by lightning when I was 15." "Oh, so is it permanent?" Asked Christopher, I think that was his voice. "That's what they said, but some other doctors say it might comeback, so I'm holding on to that small hope." More silence came up, it didn't feel any less comfortable. I gripped my cane and stood up,"I must take my leave, thank you for the company." Bowing my head a little and started to walk with my cane tapping the floor. "Miss Sarah allow me to help" hearing Loretta coming up to me. "Not now Loretta, I would like to be alone." "Yes but" "No" I walked passed her and walked out of the ball. I started to head to the music room. 'Those men were very weird. I never heard about them.' I shook those thoughts off and headed towards my next destination.

I started to play the piano, playing the keys that I made up my self. I wanted to play for my hearts content, but was stopped by someone entering the room. I stopped what I was doing and moved my hands towards my side. "You... Your good." I know this voice, even if I just met him.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew who's voice that was, but I didn't want to answer to him, since he was annoying. I moved my hands back on the piano and continued to play. I felt another pair of hands playing along with me. It seemed he new the music I was playing, he even played well as I did. Well almost as well as me. The song was ending as I hit the last note. I immediately got up and took my cane not wanting to hear him. I felt a hand grasp around my forearm yanking me around to turn and face him. I felt too close to him, feeling there was barely an inch apart. "What really happened to your eyes?" "I already told you" "oh really? The other people I talked to said you got ran over by a carriage, and some other said you fell down the stairs" "why would you care" I said, holding back tears not wanting to remember that day. I couldn't hear anything from him, it was too silent, getting the feeling that I might've became deaf as well. I moved my forearm away from his grasp and started to travel them up to his face. Finding where is head was I moved them to the ears and inward towards the eyes. Feeling one was covered and the other wasn't, keeping one of my hands on the patch that was covering and the other on the cheek. "Are you blind from this eye?" No answer came out again. Moving my hands away and to his jaw bones until I reached to his lips. I wanted to imagine how he looked, but my imagination was barely there as I caressed my hands on his face, wanting to picture him. The doors suddenly open as I parted away from him by taking a couple of steps back. "Miss Sarah..." Hearing Loretta's voice but she paused. "What is it?" I moved my head towards where I think she was. "William would like to see..." "I decline" I cut her off. "Yes miss" she said as I hear doors clicking. "I'm leaving" Eduardo said. "That would be best" I quickly said turning the other way. Then hearing footsteps getting farther away from me and the doors opening and closing. Walking back to my piano and started to play again.

I switched from piano to violin after an hours of olaying on it. I already knew the party ended an hour ago but I stayed in the music room and kept playing. I never got enough of playing, never did and never will. Hearing the doors open loudly and loud shoes stomping on the floor, "Sarah!" I heard my mother yell. I didn't quit my playing and decided to continue. "Good for nothing child! This is what you do to me! Embarrass me!?" Stopping my playing at those words. "You love to do this to me, trying to get me embarrassed in front of friends!" "The people that you call friends, don't really care about you. They just try their best to find a weak point of a soul and keep hitting that spot, so then, and only then, that person would brake." "You have no right to talk, you selfish child. You just sit there playing that damn violin. But do you know what I wish? I wish I could see that violin burn!" Hearing clacking noise leaving the room with a sound of vase braking afterwards. I wanting to go back to playing, but to find myself stop playing. Moving the violin down to my side grasping it firmly. If my mother wants to see it burn, them let it burn.

Later that night, I didn't go to sleep waiting for everyone to, before me. Grabbing my violin and cane out of the room and walking out to the back if the mansion. I was barefoot, feeling the rocks and grass under my feet kinds tickled it as I gave out a small giggle. Walking to far corner of outside, placing the violin on the ground. Taking out a match and lighting it, wanting to drop it but then I felt a blow on the match making it go off. Dropping that one and getting out another doing type same thing but it went out again. Feeling unsure about my surrounding, I do it one more time about to light it but then feeling a hand taking my forearm and the other to my so that I won't speak. Struggling out bug u couldn't, dropping my cane. Taking my other hand trying to move the hand off of my mouth but still couldn't. I stopped struggling finding no use, not knowing who the man was the most thing that bothered me. "What did you think you were doing?" That voice, Eduardo? Trying to answer but his hand was still on my mouth. "Hey Eduardo!" Said a very loud whisper. "Hurry, we found a open door." Are they robbing my family? "Don't scream okay?" I nodded my head to give an answer. "Good" moving his hand from my mouth and started to speak again. "Looks like you will have to tell us where it is."

"Where what is?"

"The Crystal Eyes"

"I'm sorry, but have you noticed... I'm blind!"

"Shut up, your too loud"

"And your annoying. Now get away from me, I'm busy."

"Burning a violin?"

"Yes.." I paused "you were blowing my matches out?"

Hearing a small laughter from him. I knew it. "Why do you want the crystal eyes?" I asked. "Because" "because what?"

"Come on Eduardo let's go" said another soft whisper. I suddenly felt Eduardo dragging me along towards the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Being pulled into my home again, by a man named Eduardo who is apparently looking for something called "the crystal eyes". I was being dragged to every room, in the mansion. I was sensing other men around me, with more whispers about what direction to go in. It felt like an hour, but I didn't scream for help, because it felt fun. Hearing more whispers as I got closer with Eduardo. "I couldn't find anything" said one. "Us neither." Said another. "What about you Eduardo?" said a man, that reminded me of someone I met before. "Nothing" he said bluntly. I didn't know what thing they were looking for so I decided to ask. "What are the crystal eyes?" I asked putting my head up higher. "They are small round crystals that have sapphires in them" the same voice answered me was the same who asked Eduardo. I know what they were talking about, I know where they are, but I'm not sure what I'm going to gain out of it. I put a smirk on my face then giving a little giggle. "Why are you laughing?" asked one. "What is your name?" I asked turning my head towards the sound. "I'm Thomas remember?" suddenly hearing a smack then a whine after words. They must have hit the poor guy for giving out the information. I now remember them, they are definitely the men I encountered at the ball. "Well Thomas I do know, what you are looking for and I know where." I said followed by another giggle.

"Tell us" said Eduardo who was still gripping my arm.

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"What would I get out of it"

"You'll get fed to the sharks that's what" he snapped

"Eduardo, we don't do that to women now do we?" said man, that I think it was morgan. "so, what do you want for the crystal eyes?"

"What do you have to give?"

"Money"

"I'll burn it, something else"

"What's on your mind?"

"I…I want out"

"Out?"

"Out of this hell. I want to go to south. To Syracuse."

"Syracuse ay?" he said as I nodded. "Fine we will take you, but first give us the crystal eyes." I nodded once more and put out my pinky towards him. It became silent until some started to touch my pinky, "is it hurt?" said a man, who I believed to be Christopher. "No. I'm putting it out to Morgan" "well what does that mean?" he asked. "Give me your pinky" "No" morgan replied.

"then no crystal"

"fine" feeling his pinky touch mine, I soon wrapped it around his. "This is a promise, it's very secretive and if you break it, a curse will follow for three days' worth of bad luck."

"Well this sounds terrifying"

"It is, now swear that you will take me where I need to go if I give you the crystals"

"I swear"

"good, now follow me" I turned around, noticing I don't have my cane.

"Well?" said Eduardo, losing his patience.

"I don't have my cane" I said looking down.

"Then tell us which room"

"Third level, thirteenth room on your right."

"Okay, Eduardo take her to port, we will follow after." Once Morgan had finished what he said hearing footsteps leaving where I was, Eduardo started to continue dragging around out of the mansion and into port.

I started to climb up on something that was swaying a little. I didn't know what until I asked.

"where are we?"

"on a ship"

"what ship?"

"the Sirius" said a person behind, the voice belonged to Morgan.

"you mean the Sirius?"

"yes"

"so your .. you-" being cut of by another man, which seemed to be Nathan.

"pirates? Yes" he answered me in sarcastic voice.

"oh" I sunk my head down. Hearing footsteps coming closer to me, "hear you go miss, your cane" "ah, thank you Thomas. I started to memorize the voices around me.

"So, we got everything, now we just need to get some shut eye then we sail tomorrow." He said taking more steps away then stopped. "Oh and you will share with someone since there aren't any rooms left. Also why do the crystals have a needle hoop?" "Because mother used them as earrings" giving a slight laughter then with that he left. Feeling someone's hand grasp my forearm and started to drag me, feeling my arm is going to go numb if I get one more person grasping on it. Taken below deck and into a room, being pushed on the bed. Wanting to get up but got pushed back again. "Sleep" is what I heard. "and you?"

"Just shut up and sleep" getting the point that he is probably cranky. I dropped my cane on the floor and lied on the bed, already sleepy, feeling myself being dropped into a dark hole of nightmares.

"Hey, wake up" hearing Eduardo very close to me. Opening my eyes but too see only darkness. "hurry up, there's breakfast." With that I heard footsteps walking away. Getting up from the bed finding my cane on the side close to my hand. Walking out of the room, hearing Thomas giving me a good morning and showing me the wash up room. I washed up and walked out finding him waiting for me out the door, showing me the way towards the dining room. He sat me down on a chair near someone that smelt familiar, it must be Eduardo. Smelling food in front of me, that smelt quite good. Hearing conversations all around me, with Morgan and Eduardo. Christopher and Nathan. Russell and Thomas. Feeling a little left out, I heard a plate move in front of me, "eat" said Nathan hearing a clacking of a spoon next to the plate. Moving my hands towards the spoon and plate an started to eat. "so eduardo, are we out of port?" "yea, we are now three da-" BOOM! Hearing a loud noise making the ship rock hard. The plate that I was eating from was now all over me. Eduardo was cursing outloud. "it's the Rika!" Thomas was yelling.


	4. Chapter 4

BOOM! Another loud sound making the ship sway more heavily. I fell from my chair falling on my side. I trying to get up couldn't find my balance since the ship was still shaking, so I decided to crawl to find my cane. Feeling something long and thin, grabbing a hold of it knowing it was my cane. Getting up and trying to find my balance by holding on to the wall and cane. Started to find my way away from the broken glass that was getting into my feet, feeling hot liquid pouring out. Finding the stairs as unclimbed up I started to hear gunshots and sounds of swords clashing into each other, while climbing on the last step and walking forward. Bang! Hearing another gunshot feeling a fast gust of wind close to my ear feeling my hair move. "What the hell is wrong with you! Get down!" Hearing an angry Eduardo yelling at me. Not listening to word he said I kept walking with my cane in front tapping. Hitting my cane in something, felt like a rock but once I hit nice more moving my cane around it, it felt like a shoe or a boot. Feeling the sounds if stomps and the floor creaking, a sound a came out followed with a hand on my cheek. "Wow, what a beauty" hearing a strange voice that I haven't heard before. Moving my face from his hold, but he then moved felt his hand move from my cheek to my jaw but grasping it tight making my head look forward. "So the Sirius has a women on board huh? So who's women are you?" "Nobody's! Now let go!" "No, that's not nice to the mighty Captain Alan of the Rika pirates." Moving my eyes all over the place trying to find a spot to set it. "What's wrong darling? Trying to show me your beautiful ocean eyes, don't worry, I already see them. Now look at my eyes and tell me what you see."

"Where are they?" I asked still moving my eyes then setting them up. Feeling his hand move away from me and a step back. "Did I lose your interest?"

"No, you just gained my admiration my pearl." Feeling a step forward. "A very special pearl" Whack! Bang! "Ow!" Yelled the man that was in front of me. "Touch Sarah again and your dead!" Growled Nathan. "And it'll make sure of it" said Eduardo. Believing he must be smirking while he said it. Hearing more moving around me, "you'll pay you little monkey!" "No you will! Now swim!" Splash! "That must have been Russell pushing someone off board. "Alan it's best you leave" hearing captain right behind me. "Okay fine, I will leave... But we will meet again my lovely Sarah" moving my hand to feel a kiss, then letting go. "Tom! Collin! We are leaving!... Good Sirius! And my rose!"

"Finally! There sailing away" Christopher said with a sigh of relief. "Get rid of the smirk, he's a pervert" hearing Eduardo talking, knowing it was meant for me. Taking ahold of my cane tight walking forward more but felt my feet hurt from the broken glass that was injected into my feet. About to fall to my knees from the pain, but finding someone grab ahold f me before the fall. "What's wrong with you? Can't walk either?"

"No Eduardo, her feet are bleeding like crazy from the broken glass."

Christopher told me that I had to go to the infirmary, right away. Eduardo carried me to the room, placing me on bed to be treated.

After a day and an afternoon filled with resting for my feet I decided to get out of bed and walk out on deck but was stopped in front of Eduardo's room by Nathan. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" "Are you?"

"No"

"likewise"

"What?"

"I'm tired of staying in bed"

"Is your feet okay?"

"Yes, it's normal"

"You mean... Your used to be walking on glass?"

"My mothers temper gets the best of her"

"So-"Nathan!"

"Someone's calling your name"

"I'll talk to you later then"

"Okay" with that he left hearing the wooden floors creak with him. I turned back around to walk more, but was then pulled into a room.

"What?"

"Go back to bed!"

"You could've told me back there instead of pulling me in..., unless you wanted me to sleep here" I said leaving a smirk. "Why the hell would I want a blind to sleep in my room?"

"I don't know, why won't you ask yourself that" silence then followed until I spoke up again. "Let's play a game. Do you think you know your room very well?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Do you have an extra eyepatch?"

"You're not having one!"

"Who said its for me? Bring it out. Go on." Hearing his foot steps head somewhere then a drawer open and close, footsteps walking back to me. Taking my hand and handing to me. "Nice, it's leather" taking my hand moving them on to him, trying to find his face. Taking the eyepatch and placing it on his uncovered eye so that now he can't see.

"Now I can't see" he said. Giving a giggle from myself replying to him, "that's the game." Handing him my cane and started to walk with out it.

"Follow my voice"

"What's the point?"

"Shut up and do as I say" hearing a sigh from him then tapping of the cane. Bam! He fell to the ground.

"You're hopeless, can't even help yourself"

Hearing him get back up by the tapping of the cane. I moved back some more.

"How do you know where your going"

"I already memorized this room, step by step."

"So what's this supposed to mean?"

"Blinds are not really helpless"

"Is this a lesson?"

"I don't know, are you learning anything?

Besides let's continue, find your nightstand." Hearing more footsteps around the room with the cane, more tripping over things. Hearing his heavy breathing.

"I quit with this game" he said, while I gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"People like me can't quit with this game" a long silence was then put in, until I broke it again.

"Well I'm leaving" walking out from where I was not forgetting my cane that was in his hand. I tried to grab it from him but he won't let go, I tried pulling it but he won't let go. "Want to play my game?"

He asked.

"What is your game?"

"The wolf eats the lil piggy"

I give a big gulp from that, shaking my head for a no.

Knock! Knock! "Hey ed! Dinners ready"

"I guess we will play this game after"


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner I managed to stay away from Eduardo by telling Christopher that my feet hurt, which I lied, I just didn't want to get eaten by the wolf. I heard captain say we will be arriving at port in a few hours so Eduardo has to stay awake and stay by the wheel. The rest of the crew went to sleep, while I stayed awake walking around the Sirius trying to memorize around and counting steps, until I got bored and decided to see Eduardo. Putting my cane away so he won't hear me and I stood beside him. "Hi" I said to him, feeling him move fast as if I startled him.

"Did you get lost?"

"No, I'm not stupid"

"Sure"

"Shut up"

"Whatever" after a long pause I soon spoke up again

"Are you going to miss me?"

"For what?"

"You men are arriving at Syracuse tomorrow, right?"

"Uh... I don't know what part of the earth your from, but Syracuse is three months away."

"What?! I thought we are porting there in a few hours!"

"We are porting but not in Syracuse."

"Then where?"

"Tortuga."

"No..."

"Well if our ship can bounce on water then I'm sure there wouldn't be any problem to get there in an hour."

"So... Why are we stopping there?"

"Repair our ship and regain up on supplies"

"Oh"

"I got a question"

"What is it"

"It's the same question when we were at your place"

"I can't answer that"

"Why not"

"Why do you cover your eye, when you can clearly see from it?"

"I don't need to tell you that."

"Then same here" I snapped. Oh gosh I feel like I just got the Eduardo disease. I'm starting to snap a lot.

"Fine"

"Fine" I said back then turning away from him crossing my arms, to show I'm angry. I felt my self floating in the air when I felt two string arms carrying me. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed."

"Why?"

"Cause your annoying me"

"I can walk"

"Yea well you take five minutes on every step, so this is faster"

"Shut up!"

"You too!" Hearing a door shut, noticing that I was already on the bed. And I'm alone. Ugh I hate being alone, oh well I'm tired anyways getting under the covers and I fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up by Thomas telling me they already anchored in Tortuga. Ate breakfast with everyone and got ready to go out of the ship. I was stopped by captain telling me I can't go out unless I dress up like a man.

"But I don't have boots"

"You and Thomas probably have the same size, Thomas! Bring your other pair of boots and pair of clothes for Sarah"

"Aye! Come along miss Sarah" feeling his hand on my mine and started to lead me to get dressed.

I got dressed in very loose clothes and boots that almost fit. Tied up my and hid it with a hat, oh gosh I wish I knew how I looked like, well at least I'm gonna hear it from the crew. Getting to the deck along with Thomas and my cane. Hearing a whistler from captain. "You are a fine looking man Sarah" he laughed, I also had to laugh with him because I didn't know what I looked like.

"Alright men and Sarah, we meet back at the bar in three hours! So get to work." Taking my cane in my hand and tried to get out if the ship, but was stopped by Eduardo. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out"

"Where?"

"To hell that's where"

"Oh, well i just figured you needed some instructions on how to."

"I don't need it"

"Have fun heading towards the stairs" I stopped in my tracks and put out my hand. "Please lead the way the all mighty Eduardo" I said sarcastically. Taking my hand roughly and got me out of the ship.

"Thanks, I can take it from here"

"Whatever"

I started to walk around, hearing a lot of noises, conversations and laughter. Since I looked like a guy a lot of women were all over me, asking me for a drink. I kept saying no and kept walking until I couldn't hear anything. The grass was getting longer and I kept running into trees on my way. I soon became lost, I started to hit my head on the tree thinking how stupid I was to not have any of the crew members with me. Eduardo would be scolding me right now, but I can't think like this? I have to-"Sarah?" Hearing a voice that terrified me to bits. "G-George?" I said studdering his name.

"Why are you scared? Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"Get away from me!" I started to walk away very fast but felt him grab my arm and twist me around.

"You look good as a guy, you know that"

"Let me go!"

"Why so scared? Don't worry, blinding you was the best thing for me. Because what you saw, wasn't supposed to be seen."

"Get away from me"

"Is that all you can say"

I took my cane and whacked it somewhere on his body as he groaned in pain, dropping my cane and started to run. I know I can't out run him, but I needed to get away from him.

"Got you! You little bitch!" Taking ahold of my arm and threw me to the point where I hit a tree hard. Picking me up again and this time threw me to the ground where a big rock waited for my head to hit, I was then unconscious. Only thing that hit my mind was a flash of light.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling drowsy, from my head. I opened my eyes to see bright light hitting my eyes. "Oh god it hurts" getting up while holding my head seeing blood all over the rock. 'Man my head must be cracked open.' I thought still holding on to my head. I spotted my cane, picking it up and looked at it. "What an ugly color" I said as I started to walk. I wasn't tapping my cane I just walked normal still feeling hot liquid running down my neck. I stopped in my tracks, looking all around and I started to laugh. I could see again! Oh my lord! Thank you! I couldn't stop laughing and spinning all around, touching the grass and trees. I felt alive again. I was over whelmed with joy. "Sarah!" I turned around to see who it is. A man with an eye patch called out to me. That must be Eduardo, hmm he is handsome. "come here you blind woman!" hey I'm not blind anymore, but why not I keep it this way. I started to tap my cane pretending that I was still blind and started to walk. Seeing him come forward to me, he looked shocked. 'oh god, does he know?' "Your bleeding, did you trip?" "Ah… Yes"

"Come on let's get you to Christopher" he said as he held my hand taking me to Christopher. I was with Christopher and Eduardo on the ship.

"You almost cracked your skull Sarah! You could have died!" he started to yell at me while checking my head if there were any more injuries. He sure does look handsome as well. Man I got to slap myself for thinking this way. "Well you stay here okay? We are headed towards the bar, since captain has ordered us to come."

"No! Please don't leave me… I don't want to be alone." I said putting my sad face on. I just really wanted to see the world actually. "I promise I'll be good, I promise" I said. In the corner of my eye I could see them giving in, they're probably thinking 'poor blind girl' well not anymore, im not. And besides, I got someone I got to meet again. "Fine" Christopher said, "Eduardo take her with us" he left out of the room, while Eduardo made an annoyed face. "Come on" he said holding on to my forearm. I gadly walked with him and out of the ship. We made our way to the bar while passing drunks, and prostitutes. As I walked in the bar I could see, people shoving drinks down other's throats, women dancing around, and-"hey! Sarah! Eduardo! Come on, we're waiting." That must be Morgan, with the red coat and a big hat, followed by a lot of ladies by his side. Me and Eduardo made our way to the table and sat down. I couldn't stop smiling, until Nathan spoke up, man he really is a charm. "why are you grinning?"

"What? I can't?" I said taking a bottle that was in front of me and started to gulp it down. "How did you know there was a bottle in front of you?" he asked. "Because-"Sarah?" someone cut me off. Turning my head towards the voice, scared out of my mind, if it was him again. "who are you?" I said, innocently.

"Short term memory too huh?"

"Hey watch your mouth!" Russell spoke up, feeling ready to attack him.

"Oh yes I do remember sadly." Putting the bottle once more to my mouth getting another gulp. Then holding it tight in my hand while I stood up. "you were always fond of tricks George weren't you?" I grabbed the attention of the whole crew and more people that were surrounding our table. "remember that one trick, were you smashed my head with a vase? Haha! That was a good one. But sadly that trick lasted three years on me. Remember that? Remember today you smashed me to a rock! Man when I woke up, I couldn't stop laughing you know why?" the rest of the bar stood quiet, staring at me and George. Eduardo was already behind me holding his gun in case of a fight. "you still cant answer huh? Haha! You make me laugh, but I loved the misery you put me through. You and my mother, what a team. Do you still see her? Or is it a secretive night moments? You know, behind the water fountain at night, or in my bedroom. You had me fooled, that was the sight I shouldn't have seen right? You and mother, what a show. But I am going to tell you why I was laughing when I got up today after you smashed me to the rock, because you thought after hitting me with a vase to my head causing me too lose my sight, that I wouldn't see again. But your wrong" I said moving my head towards him, moving my eyes to meet his, "I can see again, thanks to you. Now all of my five senses are really strong, I really owe you a big thank you but first, this." I said as I held onto my glass bottle and hit him the back of the head hard, making him fall to the floor. Throwing the other part of the broken glass on the floor besides him, taking my cane and leaving out of the door while the bar was filled with silence.

Getting out of the bar hearing my name being called out again, but this voice was different, I think it was Alan? I turned to see who it was, "remember me my pearl?" yup that must be him. He looks aa little bit perverted. I then remembered he was the reason we had to stop here. "oh yea I remember" I said then slapping him across the face. "Ouch" he said touching his cheek, "but yet again, because of you, I can see again. I thank you." I give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Follow me and your dead" I said as I walked away, leaving him two shades of red. I walked for what seems like an hour until I reached the shore line. I stared at the sea seeing the waves and hearing it. I then felt another presence near me. I turned to see it was Eduardo then turning back, watching the sea with me. "He blinded you?"

"Yes"

"Because of an affair between him and your mother?"

"Yes"

"But now you can see"

"Yes" I said smiling. I turned to him, to see him full view. He then looked at me.

"Since you know my story. Why won't you tell me why you cover that eye?"

"It's a long story"

"I think we have time" I said as I got down and lied on the sand. I patted the space next to me, telling him to also lye down. "now tell me from the beginning" I said, as he scouted next to me, making me feel warm from the cool breeze. I looked to his face as he did the same, taking off his eyepatch as he revealed his other eye. I started to caress his cheeks staring at his eyes as he started to speak. "ill tell you how it began"

* * *

hey guys, if you want a sequel to this story then review or message me. or you guys probably want a different character besides eddy here. what ever you choose just review. thanks!


End file.
